


a bad habit

by foggynelson



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M, i mean i know it's partially bc i just straight up love coffee but cmon, why am i so weak for coffee shop aus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-22
Updated: 2016-08-22
Packaged: 2018-08-10 11:17:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7842820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foggynelson/pseuds/foggynelson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The problem is… Raphael is so beautiful that Simon can’t stay away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	a bad habit

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this really quickly as a back of gift of the sh gift exchange and it didn't end up being used so I thought I'd just go ahead and post it anyway.

The thing is, Simon would die before he gave up coffee. Clary bet him once that he couldn’t go a week without it. Simon didn’t even last a day. He’s not particular when it comes to coffee - he likes iced and hot, cappuccinos and americanos. But even still, even with how much he loves coffee, how much he lives off the liquid, there’s really no reason for him to visit this coffee shop five times a day - especially when he has his own french press at home (along with at least five different kinds of coffee). 

At first he did kind of justify it. They had amazing blended coffee drinks - better than he’s ever tasted. Plus his best friend, Magnus, works at the shop so it’s nice to see him, too. But deep down, Simon knows that neither of those are the reason he’s here for the fourth time today. He knows that, even though most of him refuses to admit it. 

The problem is… Raphael is so beautiful that Simon can’t stay away. Like he should. Obviously. Because it’s kind of creepy to have a crush on someone you barely know and to lowkey stalk them at work just so you can see them. Simon knows this. But each time Raphael smiles at him, each time he says his name, each time their hands brush against each other as Simon grabs the cup from him… Well. Simon can’t give it up.

Clary loves to make fun of him for it. Loves it. It’s her favourite pastime. Magnus brought it up once and started to make fun of him, but Simon simply said, “Alec Lightwood,” and that shut him down. (Simon lowkey stalking Raphael may be creepy, but the lengths Magnus went to to get Alec to go on a date with him were much more embarrassing. (At one point, there was a boombox, late at night, with a sappy love song being played in front of what turned out to not even be Alec’s apartment building.)) 

Simon waves at Magnus who gives him a nod as he proceeds to make a drink for a customer. Which means Raphael is at the register. Simon takes in a deep breath and steps forward, walking to the back of the line. There’s two people in front of him and by the time it’s his turn, Simon’s heart is racing. There’s no reason for it to be. But it is. 

“Hey Simon,” Raphael greets him with a big smile. “What are you in the mood for now?”

“Surprise me?” Simon offers. It’s something he tends to do at least once a day and it always seems to make Raphael smile. He nods and then turns around and begins to make something for Simon. Simon loves to watch him work. He’s slower than Magnus, but you can tell it’s because he’s putting a lot of care into his creation. Finished, Raphael hands the drink over to Simon.

Raphael looks at him expectantly as Simon takes his first sip. It’s good. Not the best thing Raphael as created, but it’s warm and tastes strongly of cinnamon and it makes Simon smile. “It’s good,” Simon tells him with a smile. “Not my favourite thing of yours, but I like you.” One Second. Two Seconds. Three Seconds and it hits Simon what he just said. Shit. “It. I like it.”

Chuckling, Raphael smiles at Simon and says, “I like you, too.” Simon isn’t sure what he means by that. Does he like him that way Simon likes him? Or is it more an ‘I like you because you’re in here so much anyway and sometimes you leave a tip.’ Simon takes it either way and smiles. 

He’s about to walk off, turning around, when Raphael reaches out and grabs hold of his shoulder. Simon turns back around to face him and Raphael’s eyebrows are furrowed, confusion on his face.

“So, we just finally both admitted that we like each other and you’re just gonna walk away?” Simon looks at him and blinks over and over again until the words process and he realizes just what Raphael has said.

“I didn’t… I didn’t realize you meant it like that.”

“Well, I did so… so maybe you should ask me out or something.”

“Sure. I mean, like, yeah, of course, absolutely. I’d love that. Absolutely love that.” As soon as the words leave his mouth, the doors to the shop open and a large group of high school girls walk in. Simon catches Raphael rolling his eyes and it makes Simon smile.

“I should go. Um. Magnus has my number, so get it from him and text me so I can have your number and ask you out on a proper date.”

“Okay. See you, Simon. Probably in a few hours, let’s be real.”

Simon laughs and waves, stepping out of the way. When he turns back to face Raphael, he’s already taking the first girl’s order. Simon watches for a moment and Raphael looks up, catches his eye, and smiles.  


* * *

  
(Simon doesn’t manage to make it to the shop again that day, but Raphael texts him later that night. They plan a date for this Saturday. Simon falls asleep, smiling, happier than he’s felt in ages.)

**Author's Note:**

> Come talk to me on [tumblr](http://autisticraphael.tumblr.com) and cry about Simon and saphael and coffee.


End file.
